


Miss Hart

by simplydreaming



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplydreaming/pseuds/simplydreaming
Summary: Maya thinks Cory has stopped caring about her. She's wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look, i've said before, i'm a huge sucker for Cory and Maya's relationship.

Maya Hart was lucky, and yes, she knew that. She has two dads, and if you want to look at it that way, two moms, as well. 

Or at least, she used to. 

She figured that when her mom stopped slacking and Shawn came into the picture, her other two “parents” had stopped caring as much. Maybe they just figured that she didn’t need them as much. She missed them a whole lot, though.

To be fair, Topanga Matthews still acted like a loving, doting mother, always checking on her and calling her a ‘fierce, amazon warrior’. It was the other one Maya felt was giving up on her. Cory Matthews. Maya supposed it had to happen eventually. After all, the couple have two children already.

“What up, losers?” Maya called as she came into the bay window in her best friend’s room. That’s strange. Empty.

“Guys?” Maya called as she walked into the living room. 

“Over here!” Maya turned at the sound of a voice and saw Topanga reading a book on the couch. 

“Hey. Where’s the rest of your family?” Maya asked as she settled down next to her second mom. 

Topanga smiled and placed her book down on the table. “Aug’s at Ava’s and Cory and Riley are getting lunch. Don’t worry, they grabbed a sandwich for you in case you came over.” 

Maya grinned. They knew her so well. She turned and put her head on Topanga’s shoulder.

Topanga grinned and reached over to start petting Maya’s head. She wrapped her hands in Maya’s golden waves and Maya closed her eyes and sighed. She wanted to ask Topanga about Cory being more distant, but would it be weird? She didn’t want her to tell Cory, but she figured it was a risk she would have to take.

“Topanga...can I ask you something?” Maya asked, hesitantly.

Topanga nodded against Maya’s head on her shoulder. “Anything, Maya. Always.”

Maya sat up and looked Topanga in the eyes, suddenly extremely nervous. “Why doesn't Matthews care about me anymore?”

At that same moment, the door opened and Cory and Riley stood staring at her, clearly having heard what she asked. Maya cringed. Of course this would have to happen to her.

Maya suddenly felt small. Looking up at Cory, he seemed so hurt. His eyes looked sad and his body was wilted. She felt bad for having caused this. 

Cory cleared his throat and straightened up. “Girls,” he smiled sweetly, “would you mind leaving me and Miss Hart here for a minute?”

Miss Hart. It's been Miss Hart for a while now. He hasn't shown any indication that he cares for Maya more than any other student. No hugs, no jokes, no fatherly advice. Nothing.

Riley and Topanga shared a look. “Of course, Daddy.” Riley walked over to her father and kissed him on the cheek. She grabbed Maya’s hand as she went by and Topanga did the same. As soon as the two of them had rounded the corner towards Riley’s room, Cory sat down on the couch with a sigh.

Maya’s shoulders slumped. She specifically didn't want him to feel bad, and that’s why she was going to talk to Topanga. 

“Miss Hart--”

“Don’t ‘Miss Hart’ me, Mr. Matthews. When did you stop caring about me? When did I become ‘Miss Hart’ to you?” Maya frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. She didn't want to get upset but it was too late for that now.

“Look, I--”

“No.” Maya cut him off. “Just because Shawn is in my life now doesn't mean you get to just stop caring about me. It doesn't work like that.” Maya stood up and ran to Riley’s room, not turning to look at the expression on Cory’s face.

If she had, she would have seen the image of a man looking completely broken.

“Peaches?” 

Maya sat down at the bay window in between Topanga and Riley and sobbed. “Why doesn't he care anymore? Why am I only ‘Miss Hart’ now? What happened? What'd I do wrong this time?” Maya couldn't help herself. Naturally, she'd blame herself for this. “Did I cause him to stop caring for me? Is he gonna just forget about me like my dad did?”

Maya would never say it but that was her biggest insecurity. Did she cause people to want the leave? Everyone said no. Shawn becoming part of their family proved it. He stayed. So Maya thought that maybe it wasn't her fault. But now Matthews was forgetting about her, just like her dad? Was it only when you let someone in completely that they would let you down?

Topanga began rubbing Maya’s back, Maya’s sobs beginning to soothe at the contact. “Honey, no. He cares about you so much, he does. I don't know why he's distancing himself from you. I do know that you are a huge part of his world.”

“Yeah, Peaches. My dad would never try to hurt you.” Riley grabbed Maya’s hand and wiped some tears off of the pale girl’s skin. Maya’s blonde hair was everywhere and all three girls were huddled up together. 

“Maya?”

Maya lifted her head and looked towards the doorway. Cory was standing there, a frown on his face. 

“C’mere.” 

Maya got up and ran into Cory’s embrace. He wrapped his arms around the petite girl’s frame and she began to cry again. “Why don’t you call me Maya anymore? Why don’t you hug me? Did I do something?”

Cory smiled sadly at her. “No, Maya.” He led her to the bay window as Riley and Topanga got up and left the room in silence. 

“I have never stopped caring about you. I never will. Do you understand that?”

Maya shrugged half-heartedly. 

“Shawn is new to your family and he felt insecure about how close I was to you. I realize now that it wasn't my call to make to back away from you, I do. I’m sorry, so sorry.”

Maya buried her face in Cory’s chest. “It just… it felt too much like my dad leaving me all over again.”

Cory felt like the biggest idiot alive for being the cause of this girl’s tears. “God, Maya, I didn't even think. Look at me.” He adjusted Maya’s face so she was looking at his and he put on a very serious expression. “I love you like my own daughter. You are just as important to me as Riley and Auggie and it will always be that way.”

It was silent between them. Cory rubbed Maya’s back as her breathing calmed down. 

“No more Miss Hart.” Maya stated.

“What?”

“You heard me. Only Maya. I don't want to feel like I'm some stranger to you. You're my other dad. Not some random teacher.” Maya sat up and wiped the tears from her face. “I love you, too, by the way. Thank you for always being here for me.”

Maya got up and kissed Cory on the cheek. “See ya in school, Matthews.” She waltzed out of Riley's room, her previous swagger restored. 

Cory sat there, bewildered, in the bay window. 

Well, he supposed, he’d expect nothing less from his other daughter.


End file.
